


Room 23, The Outside Inn, 1930

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla wakes Darla from a refreshing nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 23, The Outside Inn, 1930

Darla is asleep now (stars behind her eyes, she is sure, stars all covered up with red Rorschach blots, oh, Darla, sweet dreams) and Drusilla doesn't want to wake her, not when she looks so restful, almost as dead, unbreathing, unmoving, but with the blush of fresh feeding on her skin and a trickle of nourishment still on her left breast, the one that lies on top of the silk, a perfect shape of soft skin, shadow-framed and drawn in light.

Drusilla licks the trickle off carefully, breathes on the spot to dry the saliva, looks up at Darla, unstirring, closes her lips around her nipple and thinks about biting down.

She opens her mouth, teeth lengthening, pressing cold tips on Darla's breast.

Darla wakes like an animal, snarling, and hideous strength smashes Drusilla against the wall, and then Darla is on her, biting down on her neck, and Drusilla laughs: it's just like last night; and this fresh room will be dyed red too, before they'll be done; they'll be hungry, but it will have been worth it.

(Behind my eyes now, and it tastes like history but no, she can't quite see it, gauze, memory, sunlight, oh god.)


End file.
